


Divorcé

by Flamingori



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Temporarily Unrequited Love, así que esto podría haber pasado, esa U es confusa, leve AU ??, no he leído el manga, pues he escrito mal el nombre de Kyoya en todo el fic, ¿lo siento?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Con la llegada de los treinta, Tamaki y Haruhi se divorcian, ¿se atreverá Kyoya a dar un paso al frente y conseguir a su primer amor?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki





	Divorcé

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bisco Hatori. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

I.  
El amor de juventud japonés solía ser un recuerdo agradable para los que han alcanzado ya cierta edad. En la memoria se mezclaban sonrojos con pétalos de cerezo y primeros besos con festivales de tintes casi folclóricos. No era el caso de Kyoya, aunque sus sonrojos sí tenían como telón de fondo el rosa de los pétalos de cerezo, su primer beso (y siguientes) no ocurrieron con quien de verdad quería. Bien, no podía culpar a la otra parte, por muy idiota y despreocupado que fuera Tamaki (y desde luego que lo era, no tenía contadas sus idioteces, pero debían ser suficientes como para empapelar una pared entera al escribirlas una debajo de otra). Él, Kyoya, también tenía parte de culpa al no haber dado nunca un paso en «esa» dirección que los alejaría de la amistad para abrir un camino diferente.

Quizá fue un cobarde por no darlo, o quizá demasiado prudente, ¿quién podía saberlo? El caso es que el paso no fue dado, y le fue asignado el rol de mejor amigo. Un lugar privilegiado, era la persona más cercana a Tamaki, su confidente, su pilar de apoyo, ¡y todavía se le hincha el pecho de orgullo al recordar cómo Tamaki recurría a él cuando se encontraba en una situación difícil! Saberse el primero de su lista (si es que Tamaki tenía tal lista de amigos y conocidos) le daba una sensación de poder que sólo el tiempo descubrió como insuficiente.

La llegada de Haruhi hizo que ese tiempo se acortase, y es que saltaba a la vista que ella y Tamaki se gustaban. Ella, tan natural y sencilla, él, tan estrafalario; que formasen una buena pareja tuvo que haber sido cosa de la suerte. Aunque Kyoya no creía en la suerte, creía que lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar ocurría por las decisiones que fuesen tomadas. Así, cuando Tamaki, en una de esas tardes de confidencias entre amigos, le confesó que quería seguir su relación con Haruhi sin importar que aquello significara un muy posible desheredado y rechazo por parte de su familia, supo que aquella decisión, en parte, había sido cosa suya por haberse conformado con ser «el amigo» y no algo más. Por supuesto, no le dijo nada de esto a Tamaki al verle tan decidido, le advirtió de los riesgos que seguramente no habría sopesado y le prometió apoyo incondicional. Le costó sonreír aquella tarde, no sentía sus sonrisas como propias, alguien las trazaba en su rostro y le obligaba a mostrarlas aunque se negaba. Por lo visto, no tuvo que haberse negado lo suficiente con aquel extraño pintor de sonrisas, porque tuvo que hacer el mismo esfuerzo en la despedida en el aeropuerto. Haruhi empezaría sus estudios universitarios en Estados Unidos y Tamaki se iba con ella, claro. La distancia serviría para que su familia pensase en lo que hacer, y era trabajo de Kyoya interceder en su favor para paliar el mayor de los daños, que era, naturalmente, dejar al imperio Suoh sin heredero.

Acudió a su mansión, como le había prometido a Tamaki, para intentar convencer a la matriarca (cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabía que el imperio lo manejaba Shizue, y Kyoya no iba precisamente escaso de dedos de frente). Se había preparado un pequeño guion para defender el amor de la joven parejita que llevaba casi un mes en el extranjero, pero bastó una mirada de Shizue para desarmarle: «¿un Ootori aprobando este vulgar mestizaje?», lo dijo en el peor sentido de la palabra, siendo Haruhi la cultura inferior con la que se uniría su nieto. Kyoya no aprobaba lo que ocurría, de ninguna de las maneras apoyaría una idea que se llevara a Tamaki lejos de él, pero este rotundo no a la relación con la «joven plebeya» (Shizue no usaba una expresión tan amable para referirse a Haruhi) no se debía al orgullo inherente a los Ootori, Kyoya tenía sus propias razones para rechazar los planes de boda que Tamaki había comunicado a casi medio Japón. Una serie de motivos más egoístas que empezaban por su deseo de querer monopolizar a Tamaki y terminaban con su corazón pidiéndole que hiciera algo al respecto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero Kyoya no era muy dado a cumplir los deseos de su corazón, prefería atender las necesidades que le marcaba el cerebro, y con la extraña mezcla de emociones que venían del fracaso al suavizar la rabia de Shizue y la inquietud de un corazón desatendido, atendió la llamada en la que Tamaki le pedía ayuda con los preparativos de la boda, que tendría lugar en Japón cuando ambos, el novio y la novia, pudieran considerarse adultos.

La ceremonia fue el golpe de gracia para lo que intentaba latir con normalidad en el pecho de Kyoya, sintió cómo se rompía y dejaba un cascarón vacío en su lugar. Fue tan dolorosa la experiencia que decidió, por su propia salud, poner distancia entre él y Tamaki. Lo hizo de manera paulatina, limitaba las llamadas o visitas a una a la semana, luego una al mes, y aunque quiso ampliar el plazo a una llamada anual, él mismo fue el que llamó muchas de las veces, con auténtico miedo de olvidar el sonido de su risa. Consideró una victoria no recibir demasiada correspondencia alegando que estaba demasiado ocupado como para atender cartas y postales. Lo había decidido el mismo día en que recibió, por sorpresa, una foto familiar desde el hogar de los Suoh-Fujioka, una prueba más de que aquel tímido romance entre las aulas no sólo había florecido sino también dado frutos (dos frutos, para ser exactos, Kotoko y Haruka).

Se repetía a sí mismo que lo estaba haciendo bien y que, más tarde o más temprano, aprendería a ver a Tamaki sólo como a un amigo. Él, Kyoya, siempre había sido un tipo listo y estaba convencido de que se levantaría una mañana habiendo aprendido a «desenamorarse», pero, hasta que esa mañana llegara, se relacionaba con gente de lo más variada, personas o muy parecidas a Tamaki, o totalmente distintas a él. Incluso con este abanico de relaciones (algunas más duraderas que otras) era difícil conseguir borrarle del todo. Su recuerdo parecía encontrar siempre una rendija por la que colarse y cuando, por ejemplo, besaba a alguna de sus citas, se preguntaba cómo serían los besos de Tamaki.

Sabiendo de los esfuerzos de Kyoya por olvidar algo tan fuerte como el primer amor, tarea que le ha llevado tantísimos años y no ha conseguido completar, resulta hasta cruel ver a Tamaki llamando a su puerta, lanzándose a sus brazos entre lágrimas y balbuceando a duras penas algo de un divorcio.

II.  
Quería a Tamaki. Había tardado unos buenos meses en darse cuenta de que tan siquiera le gustaba (Tamaki no era el único despistado en el matrimonio), pero así era: le gustaba. Le gustaba tanto que aceptó encantada ser su novia en los años del Ouran. Y el tiempo que pasaron juntos en Estados Unidos lo recordaría siempre como una de las épocas más felices de su vida. Pero algo no iba bien, algo nunca había acabado de ir bien entre ellos, quizá fuera la naturaleza infantil y exagerada de Tamaki, que la agotaba; o su fuerte sentido del deber, que a él le agobiaba al chocar con su carácter tan despreocupado.

Conviviendo con Tamaki aprendió a adaptarse a su ritmo, y lo hacía lo mejor que podía, porque al principio hasta le parecía graciosa la forma en la que se sorprendía por las ofertas que encontraba en el supermercado, pero con el paso de los meses, de los años, sus grititos y saltos por la casa le crispaban los nervios. Pero ella sonreía, se dijo que con un poco de paciencia aquella explosión de energía que era Tamaki se calmaría por sí sola, debía hacerlo con la llegada de un bebé a la casa. Pero el nacimiento de Kotoko no le minó la energía, sino que la multiplicó, y para cuando llegó Haruka, Tamaki se había convertido en un torbellino de alegría y felicidad que terminaba por asquearla. Entendía que Tamaki, criado entre algodones, no supiera de los malabares económicos que se debían hacer en una casa donde entraba un solo sueldo. Y puede que el bufete donde trabajaba Haruhi tuviera una clientela fija y casi permanente, pero los gastos se multiplicaban mes tras mes y Tamaki, en lugar de inquietarse, lo celebraba. Y cuando le tocaba cenar sopa y sobras casi cada noche, se alegraba por ello y lo comparaba a una experiencia capaz de cambiar la vida. Y llamaba a Kyoya para contárselo.

Kyoya, cuánto había pensado Haruhi en él en estos años. Ya en los tiempos del Ouran admiraba la facilidad con la que controlaba los ataques emocionales de Tamaki, que si bien saltaba de alegría en un minuto, al siguiente lloraba desconsolado por el mismo motivo. A Kyoya le bastaba un gesto para que Tamaki volviera a la calma, un chasquido de dedos y Tamaki se convertía en el presidente de un club estudiantil, destilando seriedad y sentido común.

Haruhi atendía a cada visita de Kyoya, le recibía esperando aprender alguna técnica que a ella se le escapaba. Se había acostumbrado, primero, a su expresión seria mirando a las niñas (bien, no a todo el mundo le gustaban los niños, no podía echárselo en cara cuando ambas, Kotoko y Haruka, saltaban y gritaban imitando el comportamiento de su padre); y segundo, a sus miradas. Eran miradas cargadas de celos, un hombre celoso se ocultaba a duras penas tras sus gafas desde hacía, ¿cuánto tiempo? Aquella mirada la vio también en Ouran. Y desde entonces se esperaba Haruhi algún ataque o un golpe venido por sorpresa, pero nunca ocurrió, lo que confirmaba sus peores temores. O quizá lo confirmara la sonrisa tan relajada con la que Kyoya escuchaba cualquier anécdota que le contase Tamaki. Durante las visitas de Kyoya, Tamaki estaba tan alegre como de costumbre, pero con sus emociones bajo control, sin una voz más alta que otra. Y, cuando se le escapaba algún grito, enseguida se disculpaba y le prometía a Kyoya que no volvería a gritar. El poder que Kyoya tenía sobre su marido la preocupaba, existía un contrato de obediencia a él que, al parecer, nunca expiraría.

Esperó a que las niñas se durmieran, releyó el documento por cuarta vez y alzó la cabeza cuando Tamaki entró en la casa, saludándola con un abrazo que la alzó por los aires y no fue capaz de corresponder: «necesito que firmes aquí», le dijo señalando la línea de puntos al final del documento. Tamaki la había mirado sin entender, como de costumbre.

—Tamaki —el trato de «senpai» había pasado a la historia al acabar el Ouran—, o nos divorciamos ahora, o te acabaré odiando como nunca creí poder odiar a nadie —le vio firmar, y por cómo ladeaba la cabeza supo que seguía sin comprender la situación. Buscó la manera de explicárselo—. Estoy muy cansada. Llevo años cansada y no puedo más —levantó la mano interrumpiendo sus quejas, «eso es por el bufete, llevas muchos casos», le había querido decir—. Te juro que no puedo más —repitió—. Nuestro amor no es el mismo, y mantener esto sería un sinsentido, para ti, para mí y para ellas.

Y quiso decirle que mientras ella vivía ya en el futuro, en una etapa adulta cargada de responsabilidades, él seguía encajado en el pasado, con unos permanentes dieciséis años, viendo la vida sin preocupaciones, viviendo un amor siempre alegre, un idilio de sonrisas que nunca se le acababan. Quiso decirle que sus gestos de príncipe estaban muy bien para las tardes en el Ouran, pero no para un padre que trataba de manera muy similar a sus hijas y a su mujer. Quiso decirle que le molestaba verle ajeno a la delicada situación familiar por la que estaban pasando, y aunque rechazar a todo el dinero de los Suoh había sido un gesto muy romántico, ahora se chocaban de bruces con la realidad y aquella suma de dinero a la que podía tener acceso teniendo una charla con su abuela solucionaría casi todos los problemas por los que atravesaban. Quiso decirle todo lo que no le había dicho estos años por temor a herirle. No le gustaba esta clemencia y piedad, era muy frustrante tener que medir continuamente cada palabra y acción por no dañar el lado más sensible de Tamaki, sentía que le perdonaba la vida con cada decisión que tomaba. Y Haruhi nunca había pedido tal responsabilidad, regodearse en este poder sobre las personas no estaba en su forma de ser, Haruhi no era tan retorcida, si acaso lo contrario. Su sencillez decidió por ella, y fue práctica, y le dijo a Tamaki que le ayudaría a reclamar su herencia ahora que se desvincularía del apellido Fujioka, le dijo también que ella se quedaría con las niñas pero que podía venir cuando quisiera de visita, y le despidió señalándole la maleta que había hecho con algunas de sus cosas.

Sabía que Tamaki no se iba a quejar, nunca lo hacía, y al verlo marchar una parte de ella supo que iría con Kyoya, después de todo, era su costumbre ir con Kyoya en los momentos difíciles y daba por hecho que él mejor que nadie sabría manejar la situación.  
Sí, lo había pensado: había pensado que Kyoya haría feliz a Tamaki, y en lugar de consumirla los celos, se alegró por ello. Fue entonces cuando supo que su amor empezaba a desvanecerse, dejándola simplemente aliviada; la presión que la sometía sin piedad, como un tirano, desaparecía así, sin más, y no podía sino celebrarlo. Ésta había sido la decisión correcta, ahora no había duda.

III.  
Después de digerir la sorpresa inicial y de reorganizar sus compromisos con el hospital al día siguiente, porque se veía venir que Tamaki pasaría con él la noche, pudo aceptar la taza de té que servían con unos dulces de acompañamiento. Kyoya no vivía en la mansión de su familia, pero sí en un apartamento lo suficientemente grande como para tener servicio interno, con habitaciones propias para la doncella, el guardaespaldas y el mayordomo, respectivamente.

En un ataque de amabilidad, esperó a que Tamaki ordenara las ideas en su cabeza y no le forzó a hablar de un tema tan delicado, pero su amabilidad era limitada y no estaba dispuesto a esperar toda la noche a que se iniciara la conversación, así que fingió el bostezo y se retiró a su dormitorio, alegando que debía descansar después de un duro día de trabajo (que no era del todo mentira, como cabeza de los hospitales Ootori debía poner orden entre un sinfín de divisiones, cirugías y diferentes áreas de medicina). No fue otra cosa que una estrategia que funcionó a las mil maravillas, Tamaki fue tras él y le sujetó del brazo para que no se alejara: «no sé qué ha podido pasar, pero Haruhi no me quiere a su lado», le dijo. Kyoya analizó tanto la frase como la mirada tan triste que la acompañó.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quieres estar con ella? —le aterrorizaba la respuesta, pero tenía que hacer esa pregunta, sorprendiéndose cuando Tamaki negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo estar con alguien que no quiere estar conmigo, ¡eso es conocimiento básico, Kyoya! —intentó reír y bromear, pero no lo consiguió del todo, y cuando Kyoya le revolvió el pelo, rompió a llorar.

El papel de Kyoya esa noche fue el de paño de lágrimas, literalmente hablando, Tamaki había empapado buena parte de su pijama. No podía, ni quería, dejarle solo en este estado tan lamentable y le propuso compartir cama. Sólo en sus mejores sueños podía tener a Tamaki durmiendo a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que, de tener mejor luz y llevar aún sus gafas, podría contar sus pestañas.

Aquella noche sería Tamaki el único en dormir, Kyoya ni siquiera llegó a cerrar los ojos. Consideraba ese «rubio durmiente» un verdadero espectáculo del que no pensaba perderse un solo segundo. Se preguntaba qué hacer en esta situación y llegó a dos posibles rutas a seguir: una, con la ruptura del matrimonio se despejaba el camino hacia Tamaki, podía, al fin, avanzar en el sentido más íntimo de la palabra; y dos, mantenerse como su amigo y apoyo en esta situación.

La verdad, no le costó mucho decidirse después de tanto tiempo aceptando las migajas que le daba la amistad. Despertó a Tamaki de la mejor forma que se le ocurrió (con un beso), pero se apartó de golpe cuando le oyó murmurar el nombre de Haruhi. Consiguió parpadear, e incluso sin gafas, Kyoya pudo ver la sonrisa tristona que le dedicó: «ah, eres tú, Kyoya», le dijo tan bajito que fue un susurro.

—Siento molestarte, pero —siguió hablando en un tono tan íntimo que casi parecían una pareja en plena charla de almohada—, ¿puedo quedarme contigo unos días?

—Sabes que sí —y se atrevió Kyoya a acariciar la mejilla de Tamaki con el dorso de la mano, se sorprendió cuando Tamaki entrelazó sus dedos, dándole un apretón, «¿qué sería de mí sin ti, Kyoya?». Kyoya sonrió—. ¿Y qué sería de mí sin ti, Tamaki?

—No puedes responder una pregunta con otra pregunta.

Kyoya rio esta vez, y disfrutó de los dedos de Tamaki apretando los suyos, «intentaré molestar lo menos posible, ¡ni te enterarás de que estoy aquí!». Oh, sabía Kyoya que aquello sería imposible, cada poro de su piel reaccionaba a Tamaki y celebraba por todo lo alto su presencia en la cama. Cualquiera que conociera a este par decía que Tamaki se volvía una marioneta en las manos de Kyoya, que incluso perdía su voluntad y obedecía tal o cual orden, pero la realidad era bien distinta. Tamaki daba la orden, normalmente sin creer su capricho una orden, y Kyoya obedecía sin rechistar. Estaba a sus pies, siempre estaría a sus pies; y esto era algo que, para bien o para mal, Tamaki ignoraba.

Kyoya cerró los ojos, incapaz de borrar la sonrisita que se dibujaba en sus labios, y ya estaba medio dormido cuando escuchó la voz de Tamaki: «¿puedo pedirte una cosa?», Tamaki podría pedirle el mundo entero, se lo entregaría. Asintió conteniendo el bostezo, y parpadeó como pudo para poder mirarle.

—Kyoya, ¿puedes darme un beso?

IV.  
Siempre le había gustado Haruhi, ella supuso un verdadero cambio de ritmo en el paseo que era su vida, llena de lujos y comodidades. La sencillez de la chica (a la que vio convertirse en mujer a su lado) le maravillaba. Haruhi no necesitaba ir en limusina al trabajo o comer los platos del mejor chef del país, ella prefería ir andando al bufete y comer lo que ella misma cocinaba. Por su parte, a Tamaki le emocionaba vivir experiencias nuevas como un «plebeyo». El problema es que lo que para él era una novedad divertida y emocionante, para ella era una situación más, tirando a cansina a veces. Y Tamaki tenía muchas virtudes, pero no tenía el don de ver más allá, no supo explicar los continuos resoplidos de Haruhi y tampoco pudo ver cómo poco a poco la iba perdiendo.

Había oído hablar del divorcio, y lo temía, decían que la vida de un hombre divorciado era lamentable. Una existencia tan penosa lejos de su familia que podía acabar en suicidio, ¡y a él le sobraban las ganas de vivir! Incluso si no entendía todos los acontecimientos que ocurrían todos a la vez en su vida.

Haruhi se había quejado de que su amor no era el mismo, cosa que Tamaki no acababa de entender: «¿me quieres, Tamaki?», le había preguntado muchas veces; y Tamaki sonreía al responder: «¡tanto como a Kotoko y Haruka!», pero Haruhi negaba con un nuevo suspiro y se marchaba. La llegada de las niñas trajo revuelo al hogar, naturalmente, pero no un cambio en la relación. Y para cuando Tamaki terminó de entender el motivo de sus suspiros, fue demasiado tarde. No supo ver que el amor, como la más delicada de las flores, se marchitaba si no se cuidaba, y puede que él cuidara y mimara sus sentimientos, pero no era ningún experto y no distinguía entre ellos, ¿amor, pasión, cariño? ¿Dónde estaba el límite de cada uno? ¿Había traspasado alguno con Haruhi, o se habría quedado corto? ¿La molestaba? ¿Era esta ignorancia sentimental la que tanto le molestaba? ¿Tan dañina había sido su falta de conocimiento que ella prefirió apartarle de su lado?

Decidido a que esto no le pasara de nuevo, y aterrado por la idea de un nuevo abandono, quiso comprobar esos sentimientos tan relacionados y distintos a la vez, ¿y quién mejor que Kyoya para ayudarle? Era, sin duda, la persona más inteligente que conocía, siempre dispuesto a echarle una mano. Le pidió un beso, y sonrió cuando Kyoya se lo dio.

—Estás muy rojo, Kyoya —le dijo cuando se separaron.

—¿Te traigo un espejo? —y se llevó Tamaki una mano a la mejilla, sintiéndola arder. Bajó su otra mano al vientre intentando que todo lo que se revolvía ahí dentro no saliera de su sitio. Conocía esta sensación, le traía recuerdos de Ouran, de aquel primer amor adolescente y torpe, ¿y ahora volvía a sentir lo mismo? ¿Qué ocurría?

Se dijo que estaba demasiado cansado como para profundizar en aquella idea, y es que concentrarse en una sola cosa y profundizar en ella le requería cierto nivel de esfuerzo que, ahora mismo, no podía dar. Le sonrió a Kyoya agradeciendo su ayuda y dio media vuelta para dormir. Al día siguiente pensaría con más calma en todo esto, en su situación actual, en el latido tan acelerado de su corazón.

Lo cierto es que el abrazo de Kyoya por su espalda no le ayudó demasiado a ordenar sus ideas, pero le resultó tan agradable el gesto que se acomodó mejor en sus brazos. Llegó a pensar que, quizá, la vida tras el divorcio no era tan mala como creía.

No podía ser tan terrible cuando podía dormir arropado entre los brazos de Kyoya.


End file.
